Dragon Ball Epsilon
by ShirouSpeaks
Summary: An evil organization known as Genesis is conquering the universe only a team of select warriors have a chance of going up against them. Join these new warriors as they reboot Epsilon and take back their universe! However, are they really the main threat? Or are other organizations and villians planning something bigger?


_**Universe 4, Age: 930.**_

For the past 20 years, galaxies were invaded and conquered by the infamous organization, Genesis. A group full of rogue high class time patrollers from all over the universe. In response to the threat, Earth has been populated with numerous species in form of a Galactic Alliance Treaty Act, this includes species such as Namekian's, Majin's, Frigera's, Saiyans, and more.

" _Planet Earth has recently been attacked by unfamiliar aliens! we repeat, Planet Earth is...no, no wait I have a wife and kids! Someone...SAVE ME! Aaaaarghh!"_

 _Bsssssssssh…_

The connection of has been lost. Please try again later.

"This is most certainly a problem… I'd best to contact the Supreme Kai of Time, have her send in a squadron to check this out." a black Kaioshin muttered as he telepathically informs one of his higher-ups the issue that many ally planets been experiencing.

Several hours have past and she ultimately ended up sending the appropriate team for this matter.

"Hey, I just remembered something...How long until the next Kami Sota Budokai Tournament?" A young man perched on a rock asked another young man below him sifting through debris.

"We still have another six more months ahead of us, seriously is that all you think about?" the other turned in disbelief.

"It...is." he expelled chuckling.

" _Sigh_ , Why am I not surprised, Naoto." said a young man.

"Hehehe. Things have gotten pretty bad here on Earth huh." Naoto commented "Let's try searching over there, Ryuu." he jumped up and flew towards another large boulder that was further away, to investigate a different portion of the ruined city.

"Hmm, so far they left nothing behind, not even corpses." said Ryuu.

Naoto was a hybrid. Being the oldest offspring off the famous Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, and the Infamous Saiyan, Maoru, who was once feared by many due to his legendary power. He is known to be the first Saiyan to achieve the Super Saiyan God transformation in this universe. He later settled down and grew to care for his family and protect the balance of time itself.

Naoto sported a saiyan armor that resembles his father's out of respect. He has black eyes nearly identical to his mother's. His hair is dark brown, medium-length, reaching down to his neck. The armor he sported consist of black, white and red as the centerpiece was grey.

Underneath all of this was a long black sleeved bodysuit which is capable of fitting anyone's size. He also has white gloves, along with black and white shoes to match. He keeps his tail wrapped around him for comfort.

Ryuu Kaichi, comes from Universe 3. He is the offspring of the two Universal Rulers, Riane and Kennedy Kaichi. Ryuu was technically born in Universe 4, when Riane was in preparation for the Neo-Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament with his friend when Kennedy went into labor.

Ryuu is wearing a red outfit with a black bodysuit underneath that is used as traditional wear in Universe 3. Along with a black device called Exo on his arm guard on the right and a regular black arm guard on the left. He has medium length hair that looks wild and unruly. He has black eyes with a serious look on his face most of the time. He carries a katana called Zircon, that is said to be far more dangerous than the Z-Sword. Once fully mastered, the user can slice just about anything in half, it was forged by Riane himself.

"Oi! I returned from searching that abandoned spaceship." said a tall well-built individual who suddenly appeared behind the two unnoticed, while carrying a large bag.

"I found a few strangely noticeable parts that could've been used as evidence, but the downside is, it's so damaged that is completely unrecognizable. So using these as proof would be mostly pointless. My hunch is that the culprits who decimated this entire area were in combat with one of our fellow allies."

His battle suit more closely resembled the native tribes of his race. His chosen color palette was light brown, black and grey. His hair was sparkling silver, his eyes were bloodshot red, while the bandages he sported were grey. The footwear he chose were light grey. His skin complexion looked silky smooth and is really pale compared to the others.

His expression appeared rather annoyed yet relieved at the same time. He certainly wasn't thrilled about what he found. " _Sigh_ , from the looks of it, you can tell this wasn't made by Capsule Incorporation, so reporting that these were stolen are definitely out of the question." he said walking towards them as he approached the giant boulder. Due to the size, he was forced to jump high just to land on top of it, sitting beside Naoto.

"Welcome back Jin..." Naoto smiled.

"We should probably hurry back to Toki-Toki City, and report all that we've gathered here." Jin continued.

"Why? We still haven't heard from _her_ yet. We shouldn't just go back empty handed without at least consulting with everyone first." Ryuu responded.

"...You're probably right about that, Ryuu." Jin tilted his head down while smiling a little.

"Very well, we'll continue this search once more when she returns." Naoto spoke.

A few hours pass by as they sat there waiting for their other team member to arrive. Shortly after a few more minutes. Jin spotted someone flying towards them fast.

"Hey! Did any of you manage to find anything strange or useful!" a young woman shouted from afar. As she approached the group she noticed she was coming in too fast so she quickly cut off her ki flow in order to land. She ran from that point forward with tremendous speed. Once she arrived she quickly spotted out Jin who returned a few moments ago.

"Well looks who's back." Ryuu said smirking.

"Karatsu, how was your search?" Naoto asked with a kindness in his voice.

"Not very good, everywhere I went was practically destroyed completely or left in ruins.…" she responded, letting out a big sigh.

Karatsu is a year younger than Naoto, she is also a hybrid of a Saiyan and Kaioshin similar to Naoto, both whom are in their early 20s. She's lean and is fairly built with a average height. Her eye pupils are ringed shaped while her long hair was white as snow. She has bangs on the side which were almost just as long, as her segmented ponytail that stretches all the way down to her ankles. She wears black makeup, placing it around her eyes, fading towards the inner portions of her eyelids. She sports an ancient chunnari around her shoulders, and a small, short-sleeved, blue, midriff-baring choli, which is where she keeps her hidden weapon located at. She also does not wear shoes, finding them rather pointless and uncomfortable. She has gold arm bangle bracelets that extend from her elbows to wrists and a gold bangle necklace with a time symbol imprinted on the gem within the center.

"No, we didn't find anything or anyone in particular, but Jin here on the other hand seemed to have found a few things that "could've" been evidence. Now it's completely useless. However, we won't truly know if that's the case unless we still take the bag with us; getting the research lab to extract any amount of obtainable DNA possible." Ryuu explained.

He tilts his head towards Jin. "I recommend keeping them for analyzing purposes." Ryuu wasn't one to usually care about such things that may be unimportant, but this may just lead them somewhere eventually.

Karatsu walked up to the large bag and stared at the items inside. "These are the pieces of evidence huh..?" Karatsu looked up and glanced at Naoto quickly before proceeding to avert her attention back to the bag.

"Hm, something the matter?" he asked kindly.

"N-No. So does this mean we're through here?" she asked.

"Perhaps...also, I just realized, we've been calling them "evidence" for awhile now. Why? It's almost as if we're reading lines for some sort of Galactic Patrol film. Like seriously this isn't a act." Ryuu retorted.

"Well, perhaps everyone keep calling them "evidence" because we're still trying to figure out what's been happening here on Earth. We still aren't entirely sure if these items are truly worth taking along or not..." Karatsu responded back to him.

" _Sigh_ , well maybe it is better that we go back now." Ryuu grabbed the bag as Naoto and Jin jumped from off the boulder.

"Everyone finally on the same mindset? Good. Let's go back then." Naoto muttered.

"Mm." Jin dug in his pockets, and pulled out a purple capsule. He threw it. * **Broosh!*** a sudden explosion occurred, spawning a Time Machine.

Jin went in first, piloting it while the other three got behind him standing. The Time Machine began lifting off, bystanding earthlings and nameks noticed it before it vanished.

"Wh-What in the world was that?!" shouted a blue namekian.

"Hey! Don't worry about it, it's just those weird time patrol folks again!" one of the earthlings responded to the matter rather fast.

"It amazes me on how beautiful space and time-traveling can be!" Karatsu happily stated.

"That may be true, but i-it's c-cold as hell in h-here, s-somebody tu-aaa...Aaa...Aaaaaachoo!" Ryuu sneezed so hard he flew backwards hitting his head on one of the emergency buttons rendering him unconscious. This unexpected accident caused the machine to go haywire.

"Tch...Now we're going to end up crash landing if I don't fix this in time…" Jin commented.

"A-Ahh.." Naoto was a bit too surprised on what just occurred.

"Darn it Ryuu, didn't Chronoa-Sama warn you about sneezing when we're in the Time Machine!" said the angered Karatsu

Luckily for them, Jin managed to successfully regain control of the Time Machine, before they entered Toki-Toki City. As soon as he landed, Jin opened the door, allowing Karatsu to carry Ryuu out and sit him beside it until he wakes up.

"Phew, geez you were pretty heavy, must've been all that food you ate before we left to do that quest." she sat down to let her arms rest. "I'm back home." she said as she let out a long sigh.

As they were arriving, The Supreme Kai of Time sensed them, she left her location and dashed towards the landing area. Once she arrived she quickly stopped to catch her breath. *Pant* *Pant* "Whew, so how did everything go? Did you manage to bring anything back that may lead us towards those thieves?" she asked clearly exhausted.

"Well..." Karatsu took her time to explain everything that they witnessed and discovered. She went off subject briefly, however. "Chronoa-Sama, I request that other patrollers also investigate Earth for further details, as well as, checking everyone here present in Toki-Toki City, & Conton City in case there are any secret rebels left behind." she asked in a serious manner.

"That sounds like something Ryuu would initially say. Why isn't he saying those lines?".

"Sorry, I thought I was supposed to continuing "acting" unconscious, like hitting my head would actually knock me out, pfft, please." Ryuu said confidently.

"Which brings up my other idea. Since we'll be staying here for a while, we should go search through the number of crime organizations with Chronoa-Sama, her library is much bigger than my parents at the moment." Ryuu continued.

"Eh! When did you wake up?" Karatsu asked in shock.

"Damn, that's a really slow reaction. Anyway, I woke up like a few minutes before you guys landed, I just wanted you to carry me out so I could rest easy" he shrugged. "By the way…You shouldn't be taking other people's lines like that, especially if you wouldn't be able to come up with them yourself." he smiled.

"Wh-Why you..!" she growled.

"Hey! No fighting in my home you two!" snapped the goddess.

"It wouldn't be much of a fight anyway, clearly we all know I am the stronger individual here, hmph!" said the overly-confident girl.

"Mm-hmm, so tell me, who was the one who kicked your ass back at the 6th Kami Sota Budokai Tournament?" questioned Ryuu

"You...You know darn well I wasn't a Super Saiyan at that time!" Karatsu retorted.

"Yea because going super saiyan two means you aren't a super saiyan." he snapped back.

"But I wasn't even a super saiyan..." she replied.

The two argued as they all walked closer to the Vault. Naoto ignored them and picked up the paced.

 _Last I remembered, mother's library is pretty disorganized._ He thought.

"I can't wait to see the library!" Karatsu happily blurted out.

"Don't be." Ryuu said in response.

"No one asked you…" she muttered.

"No, he has a point, mother isn't really a clean person. She mostly has her robots do all the cleaning up due to her laziness..." Naoto mentioned.

"I'm sorry what was that dear? I couldn't hear you." Chronoa asked in a dark tone while being shrouded by dark aura, showing hints of animosity.

"I-I said, I would love to see your beautiful library as well mother!" he hesitantly stated.

"Good. Hold on, I'm going to call on my assistant, and we'll head straight towards the Vault of Time we I get back. Feel free to take a look around. The library is to your left." she said.

"Mm, will do, please be safe Chronoa-Sama." Karatsu responded.

"Wow, you've been kissing a lot of people's asses lately, who's next? Gatlz the Namekian? We all know how much you hate that guy." Ryuu stated with immense sarcasm.

"Look you, I've had about enough of your sarcastic remarks and bullshit. If you wanna fight, then just say so!" Karatsu snapped.

"I..I never knew she could be so vulgar…" Naoto was shocked and was at a lost for words.

"H-huh? Ack! I-didn't mean to! I..I..um, h-hey isn't the library right there? L-let's goooooo!" she ran inside rather swiftly.

"Ya know, had you hadn't been here, I'd would've kicked her ass to kingdom come Nao." Ryuu smirked.

"Don't remind me of that time you two fought at that tournament...It was a fun battle to witness, but you clearly had the advantage in strength and speed. While her endurance and motivation kept her from giving up so easily. She is usually kind and extremely nice to others. Quite the remarkable person if you ask me." he said as he started walking forward.

"True, but we both know why she pushes herself to be the best she can be. And that's to always be by your side. Even if it means sacrificing herself to do it. She must really love you huh Nao?" Ryuu teased.

"L-let's just go inside now." he walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey, are you blushing man? Awe, c'mon no need to be embarrassed!" Ryuu followed right after him.

As they were walking, Nao spotted someone. Ryuu however paid no mind to what they had seen. "Did you see that Ryuu?"

"Just ignore it for now, probably just one of her robots cleaning up as you said." He responded rather fast. Dismissing the matter rather quickly.

"Right…" Naoto said.

The two kept walking straight until they reached a dead end. "Ahh, that's right, mother set this place up kinda like a maze in case intruders were to attempt stealing any of her books." Naoto nodded, putting up a hand towards the bookcase on the right. "The trick to this is simple: Forge your way in." he explained.

"Is that all? Pfft, should've just said blast the damn bookcase." he chuckled a bit before also putting forth a hand to the right.

With that, both launched a small ki-blast that went through the bookcases, creating a hole in the center. "Ryuu, hurry this hole will fix itself in a given amount of time. Mother's library is enchanted by a spell she placed long ago. It is nearly impossible to destroy it, this includes the books as well." he quickly jumped through the hole facing another dead end, but immediately blasted another hole in it to continue going further inside.

"Hmm, fascinating library you guys got here." Ryuu goes through the hole as well, doing the same tactic as Naoto: create so many holes that they may reach the innermost portion of the room fast.

Naoto made it there first, landing on his two feet before noticing someone already there reading a book about spells. "Hmm?" the individual turned her attention towards Nao.

"K-Karatsu?" He asked in shock, he never told her the secret trick to getting through the maze. "How did you get here so fast!" he asked.

"Oh that? All I did was grab the hanger riiiight, there." she pointed at the top which had a transport machine. "It took me all the way here. Pretty cool...way to get by that troublesome maze huh?" she smiled while returning her attention back to the book.

" _Sigh_ , figures, of course mother wouldn't want to go through all of this herself." he sighed and decided to look at a few books himself. He noticed a large computer standing at the center of all the book surrounding it. _This must be what Ryuu was looking forward to utilizing._ He thought to himself. He went ahead and activated the supercomputer ahead of time.

"Finally, I made it. Geez those mazes are a pain in the ass to deal with!" Ryuu shouted while laying down taking a breather. "Hmm? Isn't that the supercomputer that has the files of all evil organizations?" he questioned.

"Yes, we should probably get what we came here for and go back outside, Chronoa-Sama could be done with her errands at any moment now." Karatsu enlightened.

"I already activated it. So you can go check it out right now, we'll just search up other things in the meantime." Naoto commented.

Ryuu with neither question nor response got up and went towards the computer. He navigated through many files until he finally stumbled upon a file labeled: Criminals & Organizations, "Bingo!" he muttered. He typed in a few he already heard of, but the results that came up were shocking.

"Nakaji Squadron Terminated,"

"Hyuga Squad Terminated,"

"Frui-Frui Icy-Force Terminated,"

Jinzōningen Omitage Army Terminated,"

"Galactic Rebel Army, Active…"

"Neji Squad Terminated,"

"Uchiha Squad Active…"

"Donte Dark Tribes Terminated"

The list kept going on with active and deceased groups. Ryuu wasn't sure what to say. "Something is very off…" Ryuu looked into the list from active to inactive/terminated. Majority of the rogue time patrol organizations have either inactive or have been wiped out by a much bigger force. "!" _There's only 30 Organizations still active out of 10,000!_ Ryuu was stunned by this realization. "Guys...Whoever is behind these sudden attacks aren't playing nice at all. They have already wiped out over 3/4 of the groups from all over the universe including universe 3." he explained with a serious demeanor.

"We need to go tell Chronoa-Sama about this right away!" Karatsu said as she closed her book.

"Yea!" the other two closed their respective books and they all went ahead and left the library as it was.

As soon as they got outside, Chronoa was standing in the middle a bit irritated on how long they took but as promised, she was waiting on them to show them the vault. As soon as they arrived, Chronoa mentioned only she, Nao and her assistant may enter inside the vault. So Karatsu and Ryuu decided to just stay outside while they vanished went inside the vault.

By the time Naoto and his mother left the vault it was already night, Karatsu fell asleep on the bench outside. Ryuu was seen doing some basic training before stopping abruptly the moment he noticed them. He walked over back to that spot after a few more mid-air kicks.

"Hmm? Wow, a blanket? Ryuu I'm impressed, you two fight more than Riane and Tetsumi, and yet even you can be very sweet!" the goddess laughed.

"That may be true, I will admit, she can be petty when she wants to be from time to time, but I can't deny the fact that we are still close friends." he said softly.

"In that case, why did you decide to stick around? You could've left and went back home to your parents by now." Naoto asked confused by his friend's decision.

"Hey, without you here, someone had to watch her!" he snickered.

"Wh-what?" Naoto asked, "A-Anycase, while we were in the vault we discussed about the numerous criminal groups disappearing and we also discussed about the upcoming tournament that is still scheduled to start six months from now, like you've mentioned before. Since we don't know how strong these guys are or how strong the new contestants will be I thought I should ask if we can use your parents Room of Spirit and Time?"

"Yea, sure knock yourself out." a random voice answered from their right, out comes a figure from the shadow's.

"D-dad? Wh..ngh..W-why?" Ryuu stuttered in disbelief.

"Well, I have many power's son, Ever heard of Shadow Sneak? I'm sure you haven't." he laughed, "Well then, even though you didn't say anything, anything allow me answer all of your questions. First of all, yes you may use my Room of Spirit and Time to train. Second, yes I've been here the whole time, and lastly Lady Chronoa may I have a word with you?"

"Hmm, must be important, sure!" she replied. She turned back for a second. "Naoto, you all stay there. Once we're done I'm sure you'll all be headed to Universe 3" both gods walked into the vault.

"Well...That happened…" said Naoto.

They been in there for hours it seemed. Suddenly, the door opened, and finally they emerged. Chronoa had a worried look on her face while Riane looked at the young men with a serious face but eased up almost instantaneously.

"...Wake up Karatsu, Naoto. She's coming along with us, cause from now on... You will be my pupils!" Riane shouted proudly with a smile on his face.

"WH-WHAT!?" yelled Naoto and Ryuu simultaneously.

"Ngnh...what's going on…?" she yawned tiredly.

"No time explaining! Lady Chronoa, Naoto, say your goodbyes." Riane yelled.

"B-Bye Mother! I will be much stronger when we meet again" he said proudly.

"Bye dear!" she replied without any worries.

"No, seriously...What's is goin-!" Karatsu tried to ask again, they already were sucked into the portal opened by Riane, taking them directly to his home, in Universe 3.

Riane began explaining the situation to Karatsu, and in return she started freaking out before finally they all arrived at Riane's Island. Ryuu and Naoto, almost passed out from exhaustion as soon as they arrived.

"Wow so this is where you live Riane-Sama?" Karatsu was in awe.

"Yes. Welcome to Universe 3!" he happily replied.

"Wow this place is so!-" she was suddenly and abruptly interrupted by a distortion appearing all of sudden. What emerged from it was a irritated Supreme Kai of Time holding onto a unconscious Jin. "So I'm dropping this guy off here." Chronoa said. She threw him near Karatsu using telekinesis and walked back inside the distortion, immediately poking her head back out through the hole. "You guys don't mind taking him along right?" asked the goddess, "I mean, all he did was consistently asked questions on Naoto's and Ryuu's location. It started to really bother me after the 20th time so I chopped him in the back of the neck..." she explained with a irritated tone behind her calm voice.

Everyone at this point was surprised of what just occurred. Jin opened his eyes and looked around, he asked Riane where they were, he sighed and re-explained that they were in Universe 3 and he was the keeper of this place.

"Ngh…I suppose we can." said Kennedy as she recently just emerged from her home, immediately responding to the issue.

"Oh, look at that someone is finally awake!" the goddess playfully pointed out. With all the time you've been sleeping, I was beginning to worry about your health!"

"Hmm, I appreciate the concern Lady Chronoa, but there's no need to worry about me. I am a god after all." she bluntly commented while staring back at Chronoa with one eye open nonchalantly.

"Ahh, well you look as healthy as ever after all, anyway here are all of Naoto's and Karatsu's clothes." she started waving. "Do your best everyone!" she closed the distortion and went back to her own universe and her daily tasks.

"Wait… Why did Lady Chronoa give us ALL of our clothes?!" Karatsu yelled.

"It's probably for the best honestly" Naoto replied as they both walked towards their respective rooms. Ryuu was already in his.

Meanwhile….

"Hmph, you are always a bit cranky when you wake up aren't you?" snorted Riane.

"Hmm, sorry." she half-heartedly apologised, "Where's our son? I see Karatsu is here, as well as Naoto. So Ryuu should also be here." she demanded.

"They left to their rooms just now; heading off to bed I assume." he replied.

"Hmpn, well I'll deal with him later on. Kennedy responded as she headed back to their home.

"Ok, wanna stop by the kitchen?" Riane said while following, clearly starving from standing at Chronoa's place for a long while.

As soon as the next day began, Karatsu was shocked to hear what they'll be going through in the Room of Spirit and Time.

"Yep, I'm in charge of your training. Before you ask, yes you guys will be staying here for about 4 months real time." he commented.

"Wh-what?! But what about my mother! What will she say if I'm gone for that long!" she screamed, as she began freaking out again.

"Pfft, already contacted her, gave me the approval!" He put a thumbs up in the air smiling as he teeth sparkled a bit.

 _Without consulting me first?!_ She thought to herself.

Kennedy smiled and walked over to Karatsu who was still in the middle of freaking out, she slowly waved her hand in front of the girl and made her pass out. She teleported to her room laid her down and teleported back in less than a nanosecond. As another day passed Kennedy and Riane set up for their training session.

"Ugh...W-what happened?" Karatsu was just waking up and had no recollection of what happened after entering Universe 3. She slowly got out of a bed that she soon realized wasn't her's. She started to freak out wondering where she was and what she was doing here.

"Hey!" Ryuu yelled from behind the door, "Are you awake Karatsu?" he asked. She opened the door yet as soon as she opened it Ryuu suddenly turned around and started to walk away. "Where are you going?!" she yelled. Ryuu in response kept walking and told her to look down.

"What does he mean look do-," her eyes went big as she realized she was just in her underwear.

"Kyaah!" she quickly went into her room and found a drawer with all her clothes for some reason. She quickly ran out of her room once she was dressed, only to notice she still didn't know where she was or where she was going. She began walking in hope of finding Ryuu or Naoto when suddenly Naoto appeared in front of her.

"Ahh there you are it is noon, you missed breakfast but lunch is starting soon." he explained, "Here." Naoto quickly grabbed her hand and used instantaneous movement in order to help Karatsu find the group.

"Hey!" Ryuu shouted, "Took you all long enough! We are about to start training!" Riane stood at the doorway of his Time Chamber, as he was about to open it he stopped.

"Before we begin why don't we have a little test of your power?" he asked

"Test of power?" the young adults asked in unison, they were clearly confused by what he was asking of them.

"Oh, I get it. Kind of like a pre-test to see where we stand in terms of power." Naoto said informitably

"So what about lunch?" asked Karatsu.

"We will do this first and you guys will eat in the time chamber." the god replied.

"Then dad, can you give us a bit of time, I want to discuss something with them." Ryuu said while dragging his friends to a place where the god couldn't hear.

"What are you doing?!" Karatsu whispered, confused at what Ryuu was planning.

"Well, the thing is, we don't have a hope of defeating my dad, so the thing is we need a plan." he suggested.

"Well we could try a sneak attack?" Naoto suggested.

"We could, but most likely it won't even have a chance of succeeding." Ryuu replied.

"Then why not try a sneak attack plus a combination attack?" Karatsu added.

"That may just work. How about we use our strongest combo?" he asked.

"You mean-. Yea let's do it." she said.

"Ok we are finished dad!" he said ready to go all out.

"Ok then follow me." the god said as they all walked forward.

He then walked outside to what seemed like an arena as the young adults followed they were awestruck by the size of the arena.

"Dad, I didn't know this was even here!" Ryuu exclaimed as they all entered the arena.

Riane suddenly flew to the other side of the arena.

"Now then-"

 _*BWOOSSHH! ! ! !*_

Ryuu and Naoto suddenly came at Riane with lightning fast punches, Riane dodged them effortlessly, despite him not even being turned around at this point. Naoto suddenly jumped back and started to volley, just before it hit Ryuu also jumped back and started to volley the god as well. Riane suddenly appeared behind them, seemingly without any damage, side kicked Ryuu, and kneed Naoto in the face, sending both of the young men flying into the walls.

"ANGELO RAY!" a voice behind the god yelled as a star shaped beam hit him head on.

The young men got up and rushed towards the god. "Personally I don't know why they even said yes, they had a choice you know." said Jin sitting next to Kennedy while eating a hotdog.

"Ok!" Ryuu started to yell, "Synch up!" he yelled as the young warriors all started to fly in a circular pattern.

"Angelo-"

"Nova-"

"Phantom-" said all the young warriors as they charged up all their attacks

"Hmm.." the god noticed this and stood still, then suddenly he realized what they were doing, as they were flying around him the dust from the ground and from Karatsu's blast was creating a whirlwind of thick dark dirt blocking his vision, creating a full proof plan to ensure a hit.

"Hmph I'm glad Kennedy put up this barrier or else...meh better not think about that." the god thought out loud.

"RAY!"

"ERUPTION!"

BOLT!" they all fired at once creating a single massive ball of energy that almost perfectly mimicked a black sun.

"Combination move! Black Nova Assault!" they all said in unison.

The blast was shot into the whirlwind and once that happened Karatsu put up a barrier as the explosion happened. Almost instantly the dust cleared, revealing what they hoped was a injured god, to be a person standing tall without even a scratch on him.

"W-what?! That was a direct hit!" Karatsu said stunned by the fact that Riane was still standing after that attack.

"That was a well executed attack, if I wasn't as strong as I am, that would have for sure killed me." said Riane pleased with their results, "Plus that attack would have been enough to wipe out about 2 or 3 solar systems. You guys should still learn to condense it so it doesn't create an explosion that big." he concluded.

"Well I think that was enough for me to see where you are at for now." he said, "Now it is time for you guys to go into the Room of Spirit and Time. My chamber works much differently than the one Lady Chronoa keeps hidden.

One day in the outside world equals two years in the chamber. So you guys have four consecutive years to train extra hard, and well I expect to see some major progress when you are done!" He said giving up them the thumbs up.

Once they were ready, they all went near the Vault. "Alright, let's go in!" Naoto shouted as they each of them went inside as riane closed the door behind them. From now on they'll be going through four years of gruesome training and intense bonding.

"Good luck..." Riane muttered to himself. "Your whole team is our future." He smiled before heading back home. He was planning on heading back to Universe 4.

Inside the Vault the team was awestruck by the view. There was absolutely nothing in this room besides the entrance house where they'll be mostly sleeping and eating at.

"So...This is the Room of Spirit and Time? Not what I was...um expecting." Karatsu walked to the edge of the platform right before the area consist of only pure white background.

"I've been in ours before, so this isn't much of a surprise to me. What is surprising is the entrance house structure! It's so well crafted and beautiful...Must admit, this is way better looking than ours Ryuu." Naoto commented passionately.

Karatsu was about to take another step forward due to her huge curiously, but was stopped by Naoto. "Kara-chan. Wait, there's no need to rush on ahead, let's take a shower first, and prepare for training sometime after."

She blushed a lot. "S-Shower T-T-Together?!" her face looked really flustered.

"What? No, I meant one by one. Each of us will be training ourselves mentally before physically battling it out." he explained.

"A-hh...Well then I'll go in first!" she said walking away still a bit flustered.

"Mm, take your time."

"Geez, what's wrong with you? You could've had some...Quality time with her." Ryuu whispered next to Naoto.

"Hmm? We are going to spend quality time together. We're training after all. Right now we need to get stronger, much stronger than this…" Nao clenched his fist, closed his eyes then soon opened them back up and smiled.

"Oh god...You're one of those type of characters?!" he yelled, getting the attention of not only Karatsu, but even Jin's. He realized how random that must've sounded and quickly brushed it off. "I mean, you shouldn't underestimate this place. We'll be going through hellish training. The gravity in here isn't 10x but 100x Earth's Gravity. It gets denser the further you go out, so this place can potentially be around 1000x Earth's Gravity." Ryuu said smiling. "Pretty cool right?"

"Very" Nao replied. _What did he mean by "That type of character? Hmmmm"_ He thought to himself unnoticed.

"Lady Chronoa, I returned to further discuss about what we talked about earlier." mentioned the god

"About rebooting Team Epsilon?" she responded.

"Yes, precisely." said Riane.

"Hmm, I agree it is about that time... Let's just hope that we won't need to do it as soon as I fear." Chronoa was worried about the situation.

"I have a hunch that _they_ may wind up targeting those _four._ " he replied. "But the real question is, will they be ready for when the that time comes into fruition? I've tested their current battle power, it isn't even ¼ of what _they_ can do. As of now, they stand absolutely no chance against, Genesis." he continued.

"Then let's put our faith in those _four_. Hopefully those couple of days inside the Room of Spirit and Time will be just enough to stand even a chance at all…"

"Heh, looks like it maybe time for me to make an entrance!" happily giggled a mysterious figure.

 _ **Author's Note**_

Gomenasaii! This took incredibly long to make!

Me, and My partner went through...I'd say three versions of this chapter, but look here it is, all finished and ready to read!

Now I will point out 7 things here:

There's Four Writers to this story. Two are main, the other Two are sub. I am of course one of the main writers. (lol) The other being Riane-sama. If you notice any errors please point them out immediately in the comment section. (Although we did our best to correct as many errors ourselves.)

This will be a long-term story, as in it'll have multiple chapters. My goal is to least have over 60+ chapters. However, like many other fanfic authors, I cannot at all promise this story will make it through the end for certain. We will do the best we can offer. :D

This story's continuity is base off: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Online, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Heroes and the ongoing, Dragon Ball Super. GT may not be included, since Super has made many contradictions to GT existence as a continuation, and we want to stay as true to the continuity as possible with exclusive changes being made to make this story more unique along with the inclusion of the Video Game storylines. We will do our best to update as much info as Super gives out to us fans as much as possible. Again, if we ever miss something important that should be explained, tell us in the comment section.

Dragon Ball Epsilon is based in the Future. (Age 930) It is officially after Dragon Ball Super, Xenoverse and Ultimate Tenkaichi, but before DBO and Heroes (Age 1000) in case a sequel is planned right after or before this story concludes. Also I want to point out the reason Naoto's Mother is the Supreme Kai of Time. It's a reference to a brief scene on Xenoverse 1 where she grew a crush on the Saiya-jin Burdock. I figured she'd grow a crush again on someone else, so I made that crush my second OC on DBO back then. _*Awkward Silence*_ ….S-She's adorable, ok? Leave me alone! (lol)

We may have a poll on allowing some of our followers to create their own OC so they can make an appearance in the story sometime in the future. We make no promises if your OC will play any real major role or not, that depends solely on how creative you guys are...(So do your best!)

This story MIGHT include all 12 Universes. They'll be references connected back to the events of Super and the Omni-Tournament when it's revealed. So far we have 3, 4, 5 & 10 planned as of the moment. As always, there will be some major changes from "canon" as well to make our story more unique as possible. (As mentioned before)

I write more than Fanfiction Stories, I actually been writing two original stories along with this. So to emphasize on #1 I will have other priorities at times, But Riane-sama will be here keeping you all company along with our sub-writers.

We hope you enjoy reading, and we also look forward to reading all yours comments. Good or Bad, doesn't matter to me. Nonetheless, look forward to the next!

Dragon...Ball...Epsilon!

Later. (^ . ^)

 _~Shirou Signing Out~_

 _~Peace Peace from Riane-sama~_


End file.
